Puck the Curious One
by kinneyddicted
Summary: Puck happened upon a gay p*rn and suddenly wanting to try it. It just so happened there's Kurt. PWP. Don't read it if you don't dig it.


**A/N: First, sorry for not being able to update One Night, my brain was having a hiatus of its own and I'm kind of, ok not kind of, really addicted to Supernatural and catching up on it was eating my every waking hour so as an apology and belated Christmas and New Year's gift to all of you, here's a one shot smexy Puckurt times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Summary: The time when Puck became bi-curious and Kurt was there to, oh well..read on.**

**Warning: Smut, smut and did I say smut?**

It was really a mistake when I walked in the boy's bathroom. I knew I should have gone to the girl's but I'm having a huge headache and the constant blabbering in the girl's bathroom was just adding to the throbbing pain so I decided to just use the boy's one and that's where I heard two familiar voices.

"I accidentally clicked on it and I just couldn't stop myself from watching it." I heard Puck said and trust me, you wouldn't mistake that voice for anyone else. Even he was just talking nonsense, his voice really had a sexy intonation in it. "It looked pretty hot."

"Dude, seriously, you're off your rocker. Two dudes sexing is anything but hot." And of course, that voice was from my lovely stepbrother Finn, trust him to be really homophobic until now. My curiosity got the better of me so I flattened myself against the wall and listened. Puck thinking that two dudes sexing was hot got me excited. Oh yes, you couldn't blame me for feeling that way. It's not everyday you could hear a sexy, not to mention very straight, guy talking about how hot gay sex was.

"I came four times when I was watching it." Puck said without a bit of hesitation and I clamped my mouth with my right hand to stifle a whimper that involuntarily came out as I pictured Puck jerking himself off while watching gay porn. Suddenly, the air felt so hot around me.

"Jesus Puck, spare me the details will you?" Finn said and I could almost see the wince on his face. One of these days, I would force Finn to watch gay porn just to teach him a valuable lesson that gay sex was just sex. Oh well, try explaining that to someone as "bright" as Finn.

"Chill man, I didn't turn gay all of a sudden. I was just curious, is all." Puck said and I am pretty sure, he just rolled his eyes. "C'mon we'll be late for Glee, I don't want your loony girlfriend to castrate me."

As soon as Puck said the words, I arranged my face to what I thought was an innocent look and proceeded inside as if I just walked in and didn't hear their conversation.

"Finn, Puck." I acknowledged with an air of confidence despite the fast beating of my heart. Well, if you just heard the sexiest guy in school talked about his curiosity on gay sex, your little gay heart would also explode in happiness.

"Hummel sup?" Puck said with a sexy smirk and I felt the all the blood in my body rose to my cheeks. "Aw, don't get too excited to see me." He teased as Finn rolled his eyes and proceeded outside.

"Modesty much Puckerman?" I retorted as I lifted an eyebrow at him while pretending he didn't affect me the least which was kind of hard judging from the trembling of my fingers.

"Whatever princess." He said and then he caught me by surprise when he grabbed my arms and pulled me inside as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Locked it.

_Oh God, he's going to pummel me into pieces. _I thought as panic dawned on me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the punches to land on my face. But instead of punches, I felt his warm breath on my left ear. And I swore to Gaga that everything inside me just melted. Pathetic.

"So your other side knows to have a good time." He whispered on my ear and I knew my knees would give up any second. He was clearly talking about the gay porn he'd watched but I pretended I didn't know a squat on what he was talking about.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I managed to choke out. It was really hard to speak when your heart was hammering inside your chest. And the fact that Puck's body was almost pressing against mine added to my speech incoherency. Did I do something really bad that I deserved this kind of punishment?

"I happened to watch this really hot gay porn and I kind of curious. Kind of wanting to give it a try." He said matter-of-factly as if he was just talking about the weather. I coughed involuntarily, which earned a chuckle from him.

"If this is one of your superb ideas to bully the gay kid, congratulations, you got me there. Can I go now?" I said and was surprised I was able to come up with a coherent sentence. I pushed Puck away from me but he just calmly stood there like I haven't fazed him or anything. Sometimes, I hated myself for being physically weak. I really should pay attention on my Gym class.

Puck just shrugged and calmly pressed his palms on the wall on either side of my head. If it wasn't for the thudding in my chest, I would have found the situation really sexy. Then he gave me the shock of my life when he leaned down on me. His lips just an inch from me and if it weren't for the loud pounding in my ears, I thought I just stopped breathing.

And then, I almost passed out as his lips ghosted on mine as he spoke. "Well if you're up for it, you know where to find me." He said with a sexy smirk. And with that being said, he was gone, leaving me breathless, flushed and trembling. Did he really mean what he said or was it just another ploy to humiliate me in front of the whole school? I quickly arranged myself and decided to just ignore Puck and his shenanigans and then proceeded to re-apply my lip gloss.

_Well if you're up for it, you know where to find me. _Those words echoed in my brain. Was he really sincere when he said that? I shook my head and stared hard at the mirror, my cheeks still flushed from the previous encounter.

"No freaking way." I blurted out to no one in particular.

**2**

"You do realize that he was just messing with your head?" Mercedes asked as we walked together towards the bleachers. The Cheerios were having a new routine and Quinn invited us to watch it first hand and get our opinions which of course would not really matter as far as Coach Sylvester was concerned.

I nodded. I already told Mercedes about my encounter with Puck and I had to blackmail her with mani and pedi this weekend not to spill the beans with anyone.

"He sounded really sincere though." I said and immediately regretted it when Cedes shoot me daggers. I smiled at her awkwardly.

Mercedes made a face. "Okay white boy. Let's say he really mean it. Are you willing to give up your v-card to him? You don't even have a friendly relationship with him. Puck is an asshole. End of story."

I practically winced because part of what she said was true. No, not the v-card thing but rather the fact that Puck was really an asshole. A sexy asshole for that matter.

"I'm kind of considering it." I said out of the blue and I clamped my mouth with both my hands. For the love of Gaga, what was happening to me?

My best friend's eyes went wide with what I just revealed. "Hell to the no Kurt. Tell me you're kidding."

I smiled awkwardly again. "Of course." And Mercedes face relaxed and I knew she was convinced that I'm just kidding but as for me, I had a hard time convincing myself if I was really kidding.

**3**

"You're almost late for dinner." My dad greeted as soon as I stepped in the house. I rolled my eyes. It was only seven thirty.

"Nice to see you too dad." I said. "I had to help Mercedes with her English paper, lost track of time." I said as I peck my dad on the cheek.

"Table's almost set. Would you mind calling Puck and Finn? They're in Finn's room."

My heart took a nose dive to the tiled floor. Puck was here. Was this torture or what? God knew that I still couldn't get over with my conversation with Puck in the boy's bathroom and God also knew that I just developed an unhealthy crush on the resident badass since the incident. Well, don't blame me. The boldness was a huge turn on for me. Screw me but that was true. Here I go again pining on a straight guy. When would I ever learn?

"Course." I managed to choke out but then, God was still good to me when Finn came into view followed by Puck. It spared me the humiliation of making a fool out of myself when Puck was around. I hate me.

"Hey Kurt." Puck greeted and did he just moan my name? Oh shit, this was so not good. I quickly excused myself and told my dad that I'm going to skip dinner because I already ate with Mercedes and then without further ado, I went straight to my room.

As soon I was safe inside my basement room, I let out a huge sigh of relief. There was no way in hell I could eat properly with Puck at the dining table. I pinched my arm hard to check if I am sort of in a bad dream because I am totally not myself today but the sting on my arm reminded me that I'm wide awake.

I pushed out any thoughts of Puck away from my brain and just proceeded with my moisturizing routine after I changed into my huge shirt and silk boxers. After which, I started with my homework and as soon as I am done, I proceeded with my yoga exercise which made me sweat like a pig.

I glanced up at my bedroom clock. It was already nine in the evening so I decided to take a quick shower. And if I had known what would happen, I would have skipped the shower and sleep stinking with sweat.

I stepped inside my huge bathroom and peeled my clothes off. Then I quickly turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray and moaned a little as the water pelted on my skin. It felt so good on my aching muscles. I closed my eyes as I savored the hot water as it made little massages on my body. And then I almost screamed when I felt someone trailing kisses on my shoulder. My eyes flew opened and I quickly turned around, almost slipping on the tiled floor. Oh my God. It was Puck wearing nothing but a stupid, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

**4**

Puck made a quieting gesture by putting an index finger over his lips and then smirked at me again. Then without warning, he pressed his lips against mine and that was when the alarm flashed in my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed for my bathrobe and hastily wore it. I tried to ignore the fact that he was naked but I still took the chance to peek at his sculpted abs but didn't go any lower or I might lose it big time. Like totally.

"Seducing you." Puck answered casually. Was he for real? "But I think I just failed."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You know my dad has a shotgun upstairs and he's not scared to use it." I warned but not really putting conviction to it. What was happening to the world? Am I trapped in a time loop or something?

Puck smirked that sexy smirk again and I knew I would spontaneously combust any second if he wouldn't stop doing that. "Well if you would just stop being a bitch and teach me gay sex then I would leave you alone."

I gawked at him. "Wait, what? Teach you gay sex? Are you fucking serious?" I rarely used foul words but this conversation was in dire need of it. The sexy bastard just nodded. "What makes you think I'm an expert with that kind of thing?"

He just shrugged and stepped under the still running shower. And oh God, believed me, the water running down on his head to his tanned muscular chest was enough to make me explode all over the tiled floor. The bastard was true to his words. He was really seducing me.

"Because you're gay that's why." He said finally and I threw my hands in the air.

"You're really a dumbass. Being gay doesn't make me an expert on gay sex." I said with exasperation. Well, I knew the mechanics and everything but it was not like I had done it before. Well I did use dildos when I jerked off but I hadn't done yet the real thing. There's a really huge difference. "If I were you, I'll go back to watching straight porn and get it over with."

Puck chuckled as he moved his head sideways to angle his head so the water would hit his neck as he rubbed on it. I bit my lip at the sight to prevent from whimpering. This was pure torture. It was like watching soft porn. I felt blood rushed to my southern regions.

"You can't blame me for wanting to try it. It was pretty hot. The way that blonde guy ride the brunette and he was making those noises enough to make me come. It was so fucking sexy if you will ask me." He narrated and I felt my cock twitched in anticipation. Then without warning, he walked towards my direction, dripping wet, (I had a sudden urge to lick every single drop of water on his body) and then reached out to untie my robe.

I froze. Literally. Like my brain stopped functioning and all I could do was to obey him. It was like I'm sort of in a trance. I didn't even have the strength or the will power to protest when he pulled me towards the shower. My back was turned to him and I felt his hard on against my butt and I couldn't stop licking my lips. Well I'm freaking out here but just like the dumb character in a horror movie, I just stood there, waiting for the strike to happen. Then I felt his strong arms snaked around my waist as he slowly traced the path towards my hard member and then without warning, he wrapped a hand on it and stroke gently. I let out a soft moan and threw my head back on his shoulder and that was when he took the opportunity to lick the curve of my neck. Oh Gaga, help me. This was too good to be true.

"Like that Hummel?" He whispered in my ear then nibbled on my lobe, tugging it gently with his teeth as hands worked wonders on my aching member.

"Why?" Moans. "Are you doing this?" I managed to ask as I felt his thumb swiped the slit of my cock which made me panting for air. Then he made a fast pumping motion with his right hand and fondled with my balls with his left and I had to clamp a hand on my mouth to stifle a very loud whimper.

"Just want to make you feel good." He said huskily as he turned my head sideways and captured my lips with his rough but soft ones. Holy mother of Gaga, Noah Puckerman was kissing me. And that did it, I came really hard on his hands as I arched my back. The orgasm was so intense, I felt like I was going to faint any second.

"Shit Hummel, that was a lot of jizz." He said as he let go of me. I bravely turned around to face him and my eyes landed on his erection. I gulped hard and he must have noticed it because he chuckled a bit.

"Do..do you want me to help you with that?" I asked as my voice shook. My body was still trembling from the fantastic hand job and my brain was still a puddle of goo.

Puck smiled lopsidedly and shook his head. "This is just about you tonight. No funny business for me." He answered as he grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my shoulders and I tried hard not to swoon. Was this Puck the badass? Turning down a what could be a mind blowing blow job from yours truly. Well, I do practice mind you.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I wrapped the robe tightly around my body.

"You can just make it up to me next time." He said. "And besides, I told Finn that I needed to talk to you with our History homework. He will surely wonder what's taking me so long."

I breathed deeply. "I don't get you Puck. You're not gay right?"

"Why don't you just go to sleep and reminisce the thing the just happened and stop wondering?" He said, downright ignoring my question and I knew I had to keep my mouth shut or I would surely piss him off if I continued my questioning.

"Okay..uhm..thanks for the you know." I said shyly as I turned towards the sink and opened the cabinet underneath to get Puck a fresh towel.

"Don't mention it. Next time. I will give you a blow job." He said casually and I felt my knees turned jelly.

I shut my eyes tight. Noah Puckerman was driving me crazy.

***5***

It had been two days since the The Encounter with Puck and pathetic as you might say, I could still feel his calloused hands stroking my cock. I came twice the past two nights on that image alone. I tried to avoid him as much as possible and thankfully, he's been kind of busy with other stuff to notice that I'm avoiding him. But then, the lucky stars were pretty limited because on Friday afternoon when I was arranging my things in my locker, Puck came to me and started questioning,

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked flatly and somehow, that irritated me. Why? Because I think I have the right to do so. I mean could you blame me? A super straight guy gave me an amazing hand job and that in itself was kind of awkward even for me. It's not normal with straight guys. There must be some kind of loophole in this. "Oh yeah I get it. You think I was just making fun of you. It's been two days Kurt. Do you hear people talked about it? The answer is no because it's not a ploy to humiliate you."

"Then what was it?" I asked as I crossed my hands over my chest and lifted an eyebrow at his direction.

He let out a brief chuckle and then scratched the back of his ear. "I already told you, I want you to teach me gay sex. Is that too much to ask?"

I laughed. Like really hard and I couldn't stop myself until tears came out and Puck just stood there, an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" He asked and I stopped abruptly because he sounded a bit annoyed now and I don't want to sport a blacked eye. It would not go well with my newly bought Marc Jacobs jacket.

"Well you managed to say it like you're just asking me to teach you how to be a good kicker. I'm not a slut Puck. Why don't you just go to some gay bar and get someone to teach you?"

"Nah, I'll pass on that one. I'm not gay, I'm just curious." He said with a shrug and I felt a slight tugging in my chest. "Just forget about it. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm a badass but I'm definitely not an asshole." He added as he turned around to walk away then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "By the way Hummel, I don't think you're a slut, I just think you're sexy." He said with a wink then he continued walking.

My brain went foggy with what he just said. Oh crap Kurt, say something!

"Puck wait!" I called out as my heart started to beat rapidly in my chest. Puck stopped on his tracks and turned around to face me. "Your house tomorrow. Six o clock." I said as I gulped hard.

Puck smirked and nodded. There was no turning back.

***6***

I had been a mess the whole Saturday morning thinking about my "schedule" with Puck. Why did I agree to do this? Am I that desperate or what? Or was there a tiny piece inside of me that wanted to have a piece of the Puckerone? I would go for the latter because, c'mon, I'm a teenage gay boy. I have needs too.

"Are there a little devil and an angel on your shoulder messing your head?" Puck asked, interrupting my inner tirade as I watched him took off his wife beater. I am now standing in the middle of his room, hugging myself tightly. This was it. The moment of truth. Then my eyes went wide as Puck walked towards me, slipping his muscular arms around me and leaned down to kiss my nose. It was the sweetest thing ever. "Are you nervous?"

"Honestly, I am. I have done this with toys but not with boys." I said and practically winced at my lame ass choice of words.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said huskily as he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me gently. I parted my mouth with a gasp and that's when he snaked his tongue in, sucking mine slowly. I could also feel his hands kneading my ass through my jeans. Then he pulled away. "Too many clothes Hummel." He said as he started to strip me off my clothings until I was fully naked.

"So do you have lube?" I asked awkwardly. It was like I'm in a middle of weird science class. Puck smiled and went to his drawer to get a tube of lube and a condom. I glanced at his cock. It was already curving towards his abs and I have to swallow hard, it was huge. Now I started to feel really nervous. "Okay, so first, you have to prep me up." I said as I laid down on his bed and explained to him how preparation go. And without questions, Puck crawled towards me and kissed me again.

"I already know the basics. I just need the hands-on experience." He said in between kisses and I felt his lubricated finger rubbed my hole. I felt my cock twitched in anticipation. This bastard clearly tricked me to be in my pants. I was really stupid to fall for it but then again, there's no turning back and I think I'm going to die if nothing happened tonight. Then I gasped when a finger entered me, coaxing me open and I couldn't help but let out a raspy breath. Puck's finger was way better than mine.

"Nnnhh shit." I moaned as Puck's finger brushed the sensitive nerve in me. My cock was already leaking with pre-cum and I think I'll be exploding any minute if Puck wouldn't stop brushing on my prostate. "Puck, what are you waiting for?" I asked breathily.

"On your hands and knees." He commanded and I readily obeyed. As soon as I was positioned, Puck slowly guided his thick cock on my hole and I felt the head and shivered slightly. Then without warning, Puck thrust inside and I felt pain shoot on my spinal column and I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to subside. "Oh shit, did I hurt you?" Puck asked and I knew he felt my sudden stiffening.

"Just go slowly okay? You're huge and- "

"You're fucking tight." He finished for me as he slowly inched inside. Finally, he was all the way in and that's when I gave him the signal to move and man did he move. I surged forward with his every thrust and all I could do was to moan in sensation. I could feel his hands tightening on either side of my hips and I knew it would bruise tomorrow, sign of good times.

"Ahh shit Puck, there." I moaned as I felt the head of his cock hit the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck Hummel, this is much better than doing a chick." He said breathily as he bit hard on my shoulder as he continued his thrusting. Stars exploded under my eyelids as he continued to rub the head of his cock on my prostate. "Like that?"

I just threw my head back in answer and he took the opportunity to suck on my neck. Then with a dexterity of a football player, he wrapped an arm around my waist and reversed our position, making him lying on his back and me sitting on him. Then he sat up quickly as he continued to thrust upward while his right hand was fondling my hardened nipple and his left hand jerking me off.

"Nnngghh Puck shit, faster." I gripped hard on either side of his thighs as he thrust harder and faster then he stopped and lifted me off him. Then he turned me around to face him and I knew that he wanted me to ride him and so I did. I quickly straddled him. Let him have his fantasy come true.

"Shit Hummel so fucking sexy." He said as soon as I was fully seated on his cock then I did not waste any time and quickly lifted myself up until my hole was on the head of his cock then I slammed back home, eliciting an erotic moan from the resident badass. I bounced up and down quickly, riding him like there was no tomorrow, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, the other around his head. He was matching every bounce with an upward thrust as he tightened his grip around me.

"Ahh Puck, harder please, faster."

"Ssshh babe I got you." He said as he nipped on my shoulder and then I felt a shudder in my lower belly and after a couple of Puck's thrusting, I came hard on his abs, my lips parted in a long moan as my eyes rolled back to my head. It was the best orgasm ever. And then soon after, I felt Puck shuddered too and I knew he just came because he was biting really hard on my shoulder blade and the icing on the cake, he moaned my name.

"Fuck. That was awesome." Puck said as he slowly kissed me. "That was definitely top one on my list. You just killed me Hummel." He added as he continued to nip on my lower lip. And you know what, I had the grace to blush even after the porn worthy sex.

"I hope this will get you over with your curiosity." I said and I couldn't mask the sadness in my voice. Of course I knew that there wouldn't be any second round or whatever romantic ideas that just surfed up in my head while we fuck. I slowly lifted myself up off his cock but quickly stopped me.

"What do you think of Breadstix?" He asked, completely ignoring what I just said. My eyebrows shot up to my forehead. "I don't know how to be romantic and shit but I was hoping you could teach me those too."

"Noah Puckerman. Did you just ask me out?" I asked as I blushed furiously. Was he for real?

He smirked. "I know you think this was just another one of my sexual conquests but can a guy be real one time?"

I flashed him a shy smile. "But you're not gay."

"I just had my cock in you and you still think that way. Of course I'm still a badass. Let's just say I'm an honorary gay. Would that help?"

I chuckled a bit and silently thanked the internet for showing Puck gay sex at its best. "You owe me Breadstix okay?"

"Whatever you fucking want babe."

"Fine. Now. Ready for round two?" I asked naughtily as I pulled his nipple ring.

"Fuck yes."

And the room was filled with breathy moans and dirty talks.

**A/N: There you have it. All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
